Conocer
by JxneJxke
Summary: Ninguna entendía como comenzó aquello. [Somva]


**Se me antojo escribir algo de ellas, así que esto surgió. Este OS se encuentra en Wattpad.**

* * *

Nadie se esperó aquello, ni siquiera ellas. Se necesitaba de la unión de todos, la amenaza era muy grande para ellos, se unieron, Overwatch, Blackwatch y Talón. Cada día se vivía la tensión en las distintas bases que había en todo el planeta, Héroes y villanos fueron distribuidos por las bases, la gente del gobierno, rezaba porque no despertaran con una trágica noticia.

La primera vez que la vio, la chica esta recargada de brazos cruzados, riendo de algo que en ese momento le mencionaba la tal Tracer, no pudo evitar que su mirada durase un buen rato sobre la menor, las marcas en su mejillas le llamaban mucho la atención, no desvió la mirada hasta que Tracer, la miro con extrañeza, se dio vuelta velozmente, yéndose de aquel salón, el estremecimiento en su espalda, le molesto, mas siguió avanzando hasta perderse en un pasillo, agradecía de aquella gabardina que la cubría de pieza cabeza.

 **[...]**

No negaba que la idea de convivir con criminales le desagradaba, pero debía de hacerlo si o no, así se lo dejaron en claro aquellos que una vez le dieron la espalda a Overwatch, así lo dijo el gobierno. Fue en un gran salón, enorme para que entraran todos, una mesa en curva donde se encontraban sentados todos aquellos de alto rango en el gobernato, comenzaron hablar, no hubo ningún ruido, mientras hablaban, no faltaba mencionar la tensión, era más que evidente, los cuerpos en alerta por cualquier movimiento de parte del otro bando y viceversa. La impaciencia comenzaba a llenar a , quería irse de ese lugar, pero su deber y obligación la hacían pertenecer en ese lugar.

 **[...]**

Observo hasta que desapareció aquella persona con gabardina que la cubría completo, no sabía quién era, pero estaba segura que no pertenecía a Overwatch, era una mujer aquella que abandono el salón, lo puso ver por su caminar, la gabardina a pesar que la cubría completa, se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo, si no basta saber por el caminar que era mujer, la forma en la que la tela se pegaba a sus caderas era otra confirmación, Hana sintió como poco a poco su garganta se secaba.

— Tracer, vamos por agua.

 **[...]**

Cuando se vieron a los ojos por primera vez, fue durante una misión. D,va acababa en su zona, ya no había rastro de Ómnicos, así que aviso por el intercomunicador, decidió salir del Meka a estirarse un poco, observo a su alrededor, era un pueblo un poco grande, comenzaba a poblase, pero con la llegada de los Ómnicos en aquel lugar la gente comenzaba a irse, era lo que decía en la información que se les fue entregada a sus demás compañeros, Hana detuvo sus brazos en el aire, recordó que la mujer de la gabardina, iba con ellos, se preguntó cómo le habría ido. Se recargo en la parte delantera de la máquina, , de entre sus cosas saco un PSP, aprovecharía a que los demás terminasen, bien podía ayudarlos, pero sabía que ellos podrían.

No le dio tiempo de prenderlo cuando un ruido metálico y un movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo capto algo, rápidamente saco su pequeña arma y la apunto en aquella dirección, observo a un Ónmico sin brazos y parte de la cabeza destrozada, avanzo por la calle alerta, pero se detuvo al ver aquella figura.

Con una sonrisa que podía catalogar que tuvieras cuidado con ella, fue la que tenía en sus labios la morena mujer cuando el Ómnico cayo destrozado al suelo, no supo él porque del temblor de su cuerpo al sentir los ojos de la azabache sobre su persona, no tenía miedo, pero sentía que si se movía, no habría nada de ella, nunca en sus años de vida se sintió de aquella forma, la penetrante mirada de la morena, hacía que su respiración se entrecortase, respiro con normalidad cuando esta desapareció entre su vista, parecía que se había tele transportado.

 **[...]**

Pasaron varias semanas. estaba por demás confundida, no entendía lo que le pasaba, Tracer le decía que cada día estaba más extraña, Hana paso de largo el comentario desviando la conversación a otro rumbo, Tracer no tardo en seguirla, por sobre el hombro de la castaña del tiempo, miro la figura de una mujer en gabardina que la observaba desde un pasillo, las mejillas de inevitablemente se colorearon de un tono carmesí, no sabía si se estaba escondiendo o hacia el intento, si se exponía de aquella manera para que la mirase o no, pero sabía que estaría en problemas más tarde cuando se tele transporto.

 **[...]**

La tomo de los hombros apartándola de sus labios, quería amenguar un poco la hinchazón en estos, gimió cuando la otra comenzó a besar su cuello y unas leves succiones, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más aquellos contactos de parte de la Hacker. Aprendió en las semanas que la morena era un poco celosa y coqueta, sobre todo una chantajeadora de primera.

 **[...]**

Sabía que la niña era un poco orgullosa, no era de las que se dejaban fácil ganar, varias veces le ofreció sacarle Hacks para pasar aquel juego el cual, últimamente le sacaba enojos a la Gamer, Sombra sonrió torcidamente al verla sentada en la cama apretando en exagerados los botones del control y un ceño pronunciado en su frente.

— _Song_ , puedo pa...

— No. — contesto a la defensiva. Su título por algo se lo gano.

Sombra camino hasta el lado apuesto de la menor, se recostó en la cama, se ha como de forma que miraba el televisor y observo que este de nueva cuenta en la pantalla se leía "Game Over" y gritando de nuevo.


End file.
